Kagome ¿Qué es una cita?
by Misaki CHAN118
Summary: Inuyasha descubre lo que es una cita y no parece agradarle mucho la idea de Kagome en una cita con otra persona ¿qué es lo que hará. Reto para el foro ¡Siéntate!


**_Hola gente vengo con una nueva historia._**

**_Con este fic vengo a cumplir con un reto del foro ¡Siéntate!, en respuesta al reto #99 propuesto por la sensual y divertida bruxi, espero te guste niña._**

**_Aclaro también que Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi y esta historia es hecha sin fines de lucro._**

_/ _**_Pensamiento Inuyasha_**

**_/Pensamiento Kagome_**

**_/ _****_Pensamiento de ambos_**

**_Kagome... ¿Qué es una cita?_**

No entendía nada, eso era seguro.

Habían tenido que ir a la época de Kagome, al parecer ella tendría una "batalla" con los temidos "exámenes finales" y necesitaba estudiar; tonterías, solo perdían tiempo valioso. Aún les faltaban fragmentos por recolectar, la perla casi estaba completa y de ninguna manera permitiría que Naraku los encontrara antes que ellos. Obviamente le había intentado explicar eso a Kagome, y ¿qué es lo que ganó? Que Kagome lo sentara seis veces, sí ¡seis malditas veces! Llamándolo desconsiderado, insensible, diciendo que no pensaba en ella. Niña tonta, ¡por supuesto que pensaba en ella! Siempre pensaba en ella, ¿quién conseguía refugio y comida para todos? Él, ¿y le agradecía? Por supuesto que no. Justo por eso, porque "no le importaba" estaban ahí, en el cuarto de Kagome, ella estudiando y él muriendo de aburrimiento.

—Kagome, ¿qué haces? —Preguntaba mientras se situaba atrás de ella y tomaba el cuaderno del cual ella estaba estudiando.

—Inuyasha, intento estudiar, así que te agradecería si me devuelves mi cuaderno —Decía intentando que su voz sonará amable, cosa imposible después de dos horas seguidas de intentar comprender las matemáticas y fracasar totalmente.

—No entiendo porque siempre tienes que estudiar, no sirve de nada—Decía aburrido, tirando el cuaderno sobre la cama de Kagome.

—Inuyasha… ¡Osuwari! ¡No entiendes!, debo estudiar para poder conseguir un buen empleo, no puedo quedarme por siempre en el Sengoku, cuando todo termine debo saber que voy a poder seguir con mi vida —Mencionaba con algo de brusquedad.

—Khe, niña tonta no me interesan tus razones, solo termina rápido para poder irnos —Inuyasha al decir eso se había ido, dejando a Kagome confundida. Inuyasha había intentado lucir desinteresado, sin embargo…

—Inuyasha ¿acaso estabas triste?—Se preguntó Kagome

**_En la cocina…_**

La madre de Kagome se encontraba cocinando, el abuelo barría las afueras del templo y Sota…

—¡¿Mamá, donde está el cepillo?!—Gritaba desde el pasillo.

—Está en la repisa—respondía tranquila la señora mientras terminaba de cortar unas verduras

— ¡No está ahí!—reclamó de nuevo

—Voy —Suspiró la señora dejando el cuchillo de lado y subiendo por las escaleras hasta donde se encontraba su hijo. Esperaba encontrar a un niño haciendo berrinche, sin embargo encontró a dos.

— ¿Por qué hace tanto escándalo?—preguntaba con desinterés, después de todo apenas salía del cuarto de Kagome y ya volvía a escuchar gritos.

—Está nervioso, hoy tiene una cita con su novia y quiere lucir bien —explicaba con voz tranquila mientras le pasaba el cepillo a su hijo.

—Y… ¿qué es una cita? —Inuyasha se sorprendió de lo que causó una simple pregunta, madre e hijo se le quedaron viendo durante unos instantes, intercambiaron miradas y soltaron un suspiro largo.

—Bueno, una cita es cuando… como decirlo… dos personas van a algún lugar y se conocen mejor —Intentó explicar la señora Higurashi.

—Normalmente las personas que van a citas es porque quieren conocerse para luego poder ser novios —terminó de explicar el niño, estaba claro que Inuyasha no sabía lo que era una cita, o al menos no con ese nombre.

—Y ¿un novio?—volvió a preguntar con interés.

—Esa es más sencilla —Se adelantó a responder Sota en vez de su madre —Es lo que tú eres de mi hermana.

— ¿Yo? —Se extrañó Inuyasha, vio como el niño asentía y decidió no hacer más preguntas, notó que la señora Higurashi iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta.

— ¡Es Hitomi!, aún no estoy listo ¡díganle que me esperé! —Y el pequeño desapareció junto con una nube de polvo al decir eso.

—Yo iré a atender, Inuyasha ¿podrías decirle a Kagome que baje? La comida casi esta lista —La mujer empezó a caminar, así que no se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Inuyasha se habían convertido en estrellas al mencionar la palabra comida.

—Kagome, tu madre dice que bajes —Inuyasha entró a la habitación y la vio en el mismo lugar que antes, solo que ahora en vez de estar sentada tranquilamente intentando estudiar, estaba con las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, recitando sabrá Dios que cosa. Inuyasha notó que apenas le dijo sonó como si algo se hubiera roto en la habitación, la chica volteo y el retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, no era un cobarde, solo que apreciaba su vida y una Kagome molesta daba más miedo que mil Narakus.

— ¿Kagome?

—Rompiste mi concentración —Y en vez de una joven de quince años común y corriente, había aparecido un monstruo con apariencia humana, rodeada por energía maligna.

—Kag…ome… yo…

—La comida esta lista —dijo entrando de improviso a la habitación, miró hacia Kagome, después hacia Inuyasha y luego simplemente salió de la habitación.

La chica suspiro, se levantó de su lugar y salió de su cuarto mascullando cosas en voz baja. Había intentado calmarse, pero las sensibles orejas del medio demonio habían captado ciertas palabras dirigidas a su persona, y no precisamente amables.

Durante la comida hubo un ambiente tenso, algo normal cada vez que se peleaban, sin embargo esta vez era diferente, no era una simple pelea lo que había pasado, y ambos lo sabían. Sabían que cuando todo terminara cada quien volvería a su época correspondiente. Ella lo sabía y buscaba la manera de asegurar su futuro, él lo sabía y buscaba pretextos para no prestarle atención a lo que ocurría.

**_%%%_**

Después de lavar la loza, Kagome estaba dispuesta a regresar a su alcoba para estudiar, se encontraba sola, así que era la oportunidad perfecta para estudiar sin que la interrumpieran, sin embargo algo la distrajo. En cuanto acabó de comer, Inuyasha se había ido ¿A dónde? No sabía, era extraño que el medio demonio desapareciera solo porque sí. Buscar a Inuyasha o estudiar, meditaba Kagome, estaba por hacer lo que había decidido cuando un ruido en la puerta capto su atención.

Fue a atender y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con…

—Hojo, hola ¿Qué haces aquí?—dijo intentando no sonar brusca o grosera.

—Higurashi, hola, vine por nuestra cita —La chica lo miró algo extrañada, estaba arreglado para la ocasión y en una de sus manos llevaba un ramo de flores.

— ¿Cita?

—Si nuestra cita, habíamos quedado en que sería hoy a esta hora, o ¿se te olvido? —Kagome pensó y empezó a recordar.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Habían llegado del Sengoku para que ella pudiera ir a la escuela, había tardado bastante en convencer a Inuyasha de que la dejará ir a su época, al final por suerte terminó accediendo._

_Grande había sido su sorpresa cuando se enteró de que tendrían exámenes al día siguiente. Al parecer todos los maestros se habían puesto de acuerdo y los exámenes finales de la mayoría de sus materias eran al día siguiente. Creyó que se desmayaría cuando le dijeron eso. ¡¿De dónde sacaría los apuntes?! Vio a sus amigas y esperaba que alguna le tuviera la suficiente compasión como para prestarle sus cuadernos, sin embargo las tres le habían dicho que no podían._

_—Lo sentimos en serio Kagome. Pero también nosotras debemos estudiar —había dicho Yuka mientras tomaba del hombro a su amiga._

_—Si Kagome, lamentamos no poder ayudar. En otra ocasión será —dijo Eri tomando por el otro hombro a su compañera, intentando animarla, fallando en el intento._

_Eri y Yuka se habían excusado diciendo que tenían que estudiar y se habían ido. Kagome estaba devastada, pensando en lo que haría para conseguir los cuadernos o al menos los apuntes, cuando escucho que la llamaban._

_— ¡Higurashi! Me alegra que hayas podido venir —Kagome miró al chico que acababa de llegar e intentó poner su mejor sonrisa fingida._

_—Hola Hojo, que gusto verte —Cielos, hasta ella sentía nauseas por el tono tan falso con el que había dicho eso._

_—Y ¿ya te encuentras mejor?_

_—Ehh — ¿Qué enfermedad rara le había inventado el abuelo en esta ocasión? Se preguntaba ella._

_—Si, escuchamos que tenías una enfermedad por la que no podías moverte, por lo que veo ya estas mejor._

_—Ehh, si gracias. Si me disculpas Hojo debo…_

_—Higurashi, espera, yo quería preguntarte algo._

_—Sí, dime —Kagome intento prestarle atención a Hojo, sin embargo detrás de él Ayumi sostenía su cuaderno, lo señalaba y la señalaba a ella. Eso solo podía significar una cosa ¡le prestaría sus apuntes!_

_—Y ¿qué te parece? —Preguntaba el chico, con nerviosismo, Kagome vio que Ayumi hacía una seña señalando el lugar del brazo donde debería estar un reloj, si no se apresuraba no le prestaría nada._

_—Está bien Hojo, y si ya no hay nada más, adiós —decía empezando a caminar hacia donde estaba Ayumi._

_—Pasaré por ti a las…. —había dicho el chico._

_—Sí adiós —Y llegó corriendo hasta donde se encontraba su amiga._

**_FIN FLASHABACK_**

**_"Así que eso es lo que pasó" _**pensó Kagome. No pudo evitar sentir culpa por dentro, el chico no tenía la culpa, después de todo, él ¿cómo iba a saber que a ella le importaban más en ese momento los apuntes que una cita?

—Dame cinco minutos, enseguida vuelvo —dijo Kagome mientras se hacía a un lado y lo invitaba a pasar. Subió rápidamente a su habitación, se vistió en tiempo record y bajó a la sala dispuesta a irse con Hojo.

—Te ves muy linda Higurashi, ¿lista para irnos?—preguntaba encaminándose a la puerta.

—Lista —**_"Será agradable Kagome, además ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?" _**y pensando esto salió de la casa con Hojo, sin tener idea de que eran observados por un par de ojos.

**_%%%_**

_Esa tonta, primero me insulta diciendo que yo soy un idiota por haberla interrumpido mientras estudiaba, después yo salgó por unos minutos a buscar algo para ella y cuando llegó ¿qué pasa? Claro, un compañero tarado de Kagome la invita a una cita, y ¿ella que hace? Acepta, por supuesto._

—Tanto trabajó que me costó conseguir la maldita hierba y ella se va —Estaba molesto, sí bastante. Salió de la casa y empezó a olfatear el aire en busca de su rastro, estaba por ir a buscarla cuando sintió algo en su cabeza.

—Recuerda llevar siempre la gorra, Inuyasha, ¿entendiste? —Él asintió a la pregunta de la mujer.

—Bien, ahora, ve por Kagome —Volvió a asentir y salió en su busca

**_%%%_**

Kagome estaba aburrida, inclusive parecía que un nuevo significado había sido inventado porqué aburrido era poco para cómo se encontraba. Estaba en un parque al lado de Hojo, el estaba hablando sobre una planta que habían visto cuando llegaron y estaba mencionando todas y cada una de sus propiedades. A ella le habría agradado un poco esa conversación, si no estuviera diciendo mentiras. Esa planta era muy común en la época Sengoku, sin embargo no era una planta medicinal, era solo para decoración, en pocas palabras, no tenía un uso. A pesar de eso, la persona que se encontraba a su lado seguía hablando sobre las milagrosas propiedades de la planta.

Llevaban algunos minutos hablando, bueno, él hablaba y ella ponía cara de interesada y asentía amablemente. Había intentado cambiar el tema de la conversación, pero no tenían nada en común así que rápidamente su tema había sido cambiado por otro. No encontraba de qué hablar con él y sentía que era una terrible persona por desear salir corriendo y mandar a la porra la cita. Muy para su pesar, no podía, el no tenía la culpa de ser tan aburrido. Le pareció demasiado raro el hecho de que su mente le proyecto una imagen de Inuyasha.

**_"Es cierto, aunque no estamos de acuerdo un varias ocasiones, puedo hablar con él y nunca aburrirme. A veces incluso descubro cosas nuevas de él. Inuyasha, me preguntó que estarás haciendo."_**

— ¡Kagome! —Escuchó que gritaban, demasiado cerca de donde se encontraba **_"Esa voz, no puede ser él ¿cierto?"_**.

Kagome se giró, solo para ver un par de ojos dorados que la miraban con enfado y un Hojo completamente confundido.

—Disculpa ¿tú quién eres?—preguntaba con curiosidad, le parecía bastante familiar, pero no sabía por qué.

—Ahh ya recordé, eres Panaberto Pecopón ¿cierto?, tu saliste en la obra escolar.

— ¿Pan...Peco qué?, no importa. Kagome ¿dónde estabas?, te he estado buscando desde hace mucho —dijo él con voz autoritaria.

—Bueno pues yo… —Intentaba explicar Kagome.

—Oye no le hables así a Higurashi —Kagome no lo creía, ¿es que acaso Hojo quería morir? Obviamente el muchacho pensaba que el extraño hombre enfrente de él, estaba encaprichado con Kagome o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Ya me escuchaste, no eres nadie para hablarle así a Kagome — ¿Era idea suya o Hojo intentaba ponerse de una estatura más alta que la de Inuyasha?

— ¿A sí?, pues para que lo sepas resulta que Kagome es MI NOVIA y no permitiré que enclenques como tú me la quieran quitar ¿escuchaste?—Y Kagome pasó de temer por la vida de una persona a pensar en asesinar a otra.

—Ja, no te creo, Higurashi no puede tener tan mal gusto —contestaba Hojo desafiante.

— ¿Quieres pelea, niño? Porque entonces…

— ¡Ya basta!, ¡dejen de hablar de mí como si no pudiera tomar mis propias decisiones!—Explotó Kagome, callando a ambos hombres dejándola a ella por fin hablar. —Hojo, te agradecería muchísimo si me dejarás resolver unos cuantos asuntos con cierta persona —No dejó que el chico respondiera porque ya se estaba llevando a rastras al peli plateado.

—Ahora me vas a decir por qué actuaste de esa manera —peguntó ella lanzando chispas por los ojos.

—Mejor dime ¿por qué sales con otros en cuanto me voy? —Respondía el desafiante.

—En primera, a ti no te debe importar lo que haga o no haga en mi vida. En segunda, respóndeme.

—Él muy imbécil quería que fueras más que su amiga

—Y si así es que tiene, sería mi problema no el tuyo, así que dime porque actuaste como un…

— ¡NO IBA A PERMITIR QUE ME DEJARAS! —Ella se calló por la abrupta interrupción y lo dejo continuar. —No iba a dejar que otro se quedará con lo más importante para mí—Término de decir mientras volteaba a otro lado.

—Aún así, no debiste actuar de esa manera tan impulsiva.

— ¿Te importa al menos? —Y sin esperar respuesta se fue.

**_%%%_**

Kagome volvió sola a su casa, lo único que deseaba era darse un buen baño para tener tiempo de analizar las cosas.

Llegó a su casa y su madre la recibió con un té. Le dijo que servía para despejar la mente y poderse concentrar. Se necesitaban unas hierbas medicinales muy difíciles de encontrar para hacerlo.

— ¿De dónde las sacaste? —Preguntó con interés.

—Yo no las conseguí, llegué a casa y las encontré sobre la mesa. Supongo que fue Inuyasha, me preguntó sobre la ubicación de unas cosas y…

El sonido de una taza cayendo la distrajo.

—Kagome ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí es solo que —**_"Me di cuenta que soy una tonta" _**—Necesito descansar es todo.

—Hija, podemos hablar —Kagome asintió y escucho atentamente lo que le dijo su madre. Al terminar de hablar subió a su habitación y se recostó sobre su cama.

**_"Fui una tonta, Inuyasha siempre intentaba ayudar y yo solo le gritaba. En serio debe odiarme ahora, ir hasta un lugar lejano para conseguir algo que me ayudará a estudiar y con que se encontró al volver. Con que yo me estaba yendo con otra persona"_**

No se dio cuenta de cuando había empezado a llorar, lo había tratado muy mal y el realmente había estado pensando en ella. Sin embargo una parte de su cerebro le preguntó si realmente lloraba solo por eso. Y ella sabía que no era así.

Todos lo sabían, de eso estaba segura. La perla casi estaba completa, la batalla final estaba cerca y después de eso, la despedida. Ella no tendría nada más que hacer en la época Sengoku, tendría que volver a su tiempo, hacer como que todo lo que vivió nunca paso y seguir con su vida. Pero, ella no quería eso, no quería dejar a sus amigos, no quería dejarlo a él. Sabía que no sobreviviría sin él y por eso lloraba. Porque no importaba cuanto intentará volver a llevar una vida común y corriente, nunca tendría sentido sin Inuyasha.

—Podrías dejar de llorar —Se sorprendió, sabía de quien era esa voz y eso solo provoco que llorará aún más.

—Inuyasha —Dijo al sentir que él la abrazaba.

— ¿Si?

—Es cierto lo que dijiste en el parque —Sonrío internamente, aunque no pudiera ver su rostro sabía que lo había ladeado y estaba sonrojado.

—Si, fue verdad lo que dije —Ella se separó de su abrazo y le toco la frente.

—Mmm, no tienes fiebre —dijo comparando su temperatura con la de él.

—Khe, no seas tonta, hablo en serio —Él se sorprendió al sentir que lo volvían a abrazar y vio la cabeza de la azabache en su pecho.

—Lo sé, solo quería estar segura —murmuró abrazándolo.

Él después de irse del parque había pensado mucho, la lucha contra Naraku estaba por terminar y el estaba seguro de lo que quería. No dejaría que nada le pasará a su sacerdotisa del futuro. Por fin sabía que a la que quería era a ella e intentaría por todos los medios estar siempre con ella. Estaba seguro de que Kikyo podría alcanzar la paz sin él. De lo que no estaba seguro era de si podría proteger a Kagome, pero apostaría su vida si ella estaba bien. Después de todo el juro protegerla ¿no?

**_No sabemos cuánto tiempo más podremos seguir juntos… Pensaba ella._**

_Sin embargo… considero él._

**_Yo…_**

**_Quiero estar a su lado_**

_**Y bueno eso es todo.**_

_**Espero te agrade bruxi.**_

_**Le agradezco a mi beta por ayudarme con todos los horrores de ortografía que tengo.**_

_**Recuerden pasar por el foro:**_

_**/forum/Siéntate/84265/**_

**_Pasen y encontraran la respuesta a todas sus plegarias._**

**_Gracias por leer._**

**_Adiós._**


End file.
